It's Not Over
by Piper Torres-Sloan
Summary: Sequel to Curveballs. Charlotte and Cooper are in for quite a ride as their kids tackle growing up. Charlotte's going back to school and the kids are going through some major changes. Can they make it? Or will they fall apart. Title credited it to "It's Not Over" by Daughtry. Pairings include, CharCoop. Sam/Naomi, Maddison, Callie/Pete


_**I love Charlotte and Cooper's kids so I had to come back and do a sequel. So here we go. We're picking up right where we left off almost. A few weeks have gone by, but not a lot. You should probably read Curveballs first, just to catch up. So here we go!**_

March 20th, 2017

I shifted under the covers and slapped blindly at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Finally I found the off button and shut off the horrible screeching noise. I buried myself deeper under the covers. "Charlotte." Cooper whispered.

"Leave me be." I groaned.

"Come on Char. The kids have a surprise for you." Cooper tried.

"I hate surprises Coop." I grumbled.

"Oh come on it's your birthday Char." Cooper pleaded. I sighed and sat up in bed.

"Alright fine. Bring the munchkins in." I joked. Allie and Zachary ran into the bedroom at top speed and jumped on to my bed. They tackled me with hugs. "Hey you two. Where are your brothers?" I asked squeezing them tight.

"Here we are mom." Anthony exclaimed carrying in a bouquet of flowers into the bedroom. They were beautiful. Trenton came in behind him on crutches but still managing to hold a card. Mason appeared behind him holding a tray with homemade breakfast on it. I pulled them all in to a great big hug.

"Thank you so much! I love you all so much." I said. Mason and Trenton rolled their eyes and pulled away.

"It was all Squirt and Allie's idea." Mason admitted. I shrugged.

"Well I still love it and thank all of you. I know Allie and Anthony didn't make breakfast." I told Mason and Trenton. They shrugged.

"It was no big deal." Trenton said and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"You two are so much like your father. No emotion." I said shaking my head.

"Can we go now?" Anthony asked. Trenton grinned.

"Come on guys let's leave mom and dad alone to eat and do other mushy stuff." Trenton said. Allie, Zachary, and Anthony ran out of the room while Trenton and Mason casually walked out. Even if it was my birthday I had to go to work so I ate the breakfast as quickly as possible and then hopped in the shower. The beautiful thing about Mason and Trenton being Juniors now is that they both drove to school and dropped their siblings off at their respective schools as well. All Cooper and I had to do now was make sure we both got to work on time. It was wonderful. When I got to the practice Dell was seated behind the reception desk like he always was talking to the new receptionist. Dell's one year anniversary of becoming a fellow doctor at the practice had been last week and since he had left the position of receptionist we'd gone through about six new ones. This latest one had been there a month so far and she seemed to be sticking around. I waved at Dell and he smiled and waved back.

"Happy birthday Charlotte!" Dell yelled. I smiled and nodded my thanks before slipping into my office.

"Honestly Mark!" I heard Addison yell exasperatedly from her office next door.

"What? I'm just saying that if Nathan wants to play Football he should be able to!" Mark yelled back. I sighed and shook my head. They'd been arguing about this since the day after Trenton's accident.

"We've been over this a hundred times! It is not safe." Addison argued. I got up from my desk chair and shut the door hoping it would back on some of the volume of their yells. After several minutes of beautiful silence someone knocked on my door. I got up to let Callie in. She was cradling Piper in her arms. I smiled and cooed at Piper.

"Hey beautiful girl." I cooed. Callie smiled. "How is she?" I asked. Callie shrugged.

"She's like the most chill three week old I know." Callie said. I smiled.

"That's a good thing. Allie was like that as a baby. Zachary and Anthony, not so much." I chuckled and plopped down in my desk chair. I gestured for Callie to sit in the empty chair on the other side of my desk. Which she happily did. My other chair was piled high with old medical texts books.

"Are you serious about getting an oncology degree?" Callie asked gesturing to the stack. I nodded.

"Sexology isn't exactly a great title for someone with five kids." I said.

"Well at least people know you have experience." Callie joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I've always loved Oncology." I told her.

"How does Trenton feel about?" She asked.

"He actually wants to be an Oncologist. He thinks it's really cool I want to help people with cancer." I told her. Callie smiled.

"That's really awesome that he wants to do that. I think he'll be amazing at it." Callie nodded. "Does Mason know what he wants to do?" Callie asked. I sighed.

"He wants to be a professional baseball player." I groaned. Callie nodded slowly.

"I see you don't like that idea." Callie commented. I nodded.

"I really hate that idea. I'm afraid he'll get hurt and then have no fall back plan." I admitted. Callie nodded in understanding. Naomi slipped into my office.

"Watch out. Addison's on the warpath." Naomi warned. I nodded my thanks and Naomi slipped back out of my office.

"I don't understand why Mark won't just drop the football thing." Callie said shaking her head. Piper started getting fussy and Callie excused herself. I went back to working on my essay for my Oncology class as soon as the door shut behind her. I was determined to be an Oncologist and help kids like Trenton win the battle against cancer. Just liked Naomi had warned a few minutes later Addison stormed into my office. I sighed and hit save on my paper and looked up at her. She immediately launched into a rant that turned quickly into her ranting in French. She'd taken four years of it in college and took to ranting in it often.

"Woah! Slow down Addison. I took French only two years and never applied it to actually speaking. Please speak English." I begged. Addison sighed and flopped down in the chair Callie had been sitting in earlier.

"I just don't know what to do." She said and put her head in her hands.

"What do you mean? Just tell Mark that Nathan can't play football. Final answer." I said simply. Addison lifted her head out of her hands. She was crying.

"It's not that." Addison said and wiped away a tear.

"Well what is it?" I asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Addison sobbed.


End file.
